Juste une marque
by Splanchnique
Summary: Juste une petite marque au creux de son cou suffit à semer le doute... / YAOI KakeixMizumachi


**On me l'a demandé, je l'ai fait \o/ En plus je voulais un truc assez doux, j'suis contente... même si euh la fin est assez niaise je trouve (mais bon après une fic d'un sadisme exacerbé (certaines savent de quoi je parle) je pense que c'est normal... )  
Y a juste un petit lemon à la fin au fait.**

**Amusez vous bien :x**

* * *

**Juste une marque**

Quand il avait lu cette détermination dans ces yeux océans, il avait su que Kakei était le genre de type à qui on pouvait confier tous ses espoirs et ses rêves sans une once d'hésitation. Il lui avait lancé son plus beau sourire et s'était exclamé que, d'accord, il était partant ! Après tout, pourquoi tergiverser ? Le sport avait l'air fun, et eux au moins ils avaient l'air d'en vouloir, pas comme le club de natation.  
Alors il avait presque arraché le stylo des mains de ce géant brun, et avait signé en bas de la feuille.

*****

Il l'avait repéré de loin, au vu de sa grande taille. Mizumachi Kengo était réputé pour être un sportif acharné, un maniaque de l'entraînement. Ca lui plaisait. Il ne voulait pas d'un ramassis d'incapables pleurant pour la moindre blessure ou pour le plus petit surmenage. Il voulait des joueurs prêt à se saigner aux quatre veines pour obtenir la victoire. Des joueurs comme lui.  
Et le sourire démentiellement large du blond l'avait rassuré. Ca, c'était un type entier, qui se donnait corps et âme pour ce qu'il faisait. Les rumeurs étaient fondées.

Et puis il appréciait d'avoir un coéquipier aussi grand que lui, se sentant tout de suite moin seul au milieu de tous les autres qui dépassaient difficilement le mètre soixante-dix pour la plupart. On arrêterait de le regarder comme le géant de l'équipe sur qui on se repose entièrement et que l'on blâme si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Parce que lorsque l'on fait sa taille, on a le droit soit à « Tu m'as gêné, t'es trop grand. » ou à « Tu pouvais pas te bouger ? Toi c'était à ta portée, girafe! ».  
Puéril. Mais agaçant à la longue.

Alors Mizumachi –et plus tard leurs deux autres équipiers- avait été comme une oasis dans un désert de railleries et de complexes. L'air de rien, même si sa taille était un excellent avantage, dans ses plus jeunes années, il aurait préféré faire trente centimètres de moins, comme tout le monde. Être normal. Être moyen.  
De là venait toute sa détermination à toujours vouloir atteindre ses objectifs, depuis qu'il avait comprit que ça ne servait à rien de toujours vouloir changer ce qui était. Il fallait maintenant qu'il façonne ce qui allait être. Et dans cette optique, il avait recruté ce blond toujours surexcité.  
En ce faisant, il ne s'était pas trompé. Physique, taille, réflexes, c'était mieux que ce qu'il aurait espéré. Et cet enthousiasme permanent, pour lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours fermé et froid, s'était peu à peu frayé un chemin vers lui. Il se surprenait à sourire plus souvent, voire même à s'amuser avec le reste de l'équipe lors de petites soirées pour fêter leurs victoires au tournoi d'automne.

Mais _le_ souci est venu après leur défaite, contre les Devil Bats. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient déçus et amers. Mais leur quaterback n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une soirée pour consoler l'équipe. Et qui dit fête, dit alcool. Et qui dit déception, dit aussi alcool. En grandes quantités.  
Beaucoup trop grandes pour certains comme Mizumachi, qui aimait toujours forcer un peu, pour « s'éclater jusqu'au bout » comme il l'avait si bien dit. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver de terme plus juste.

Lui-même avait déjà quelques verres dans le nez, et s'était concentré pour réussir à tenir sur ses jambes et à gagner une chambre toute proche. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'exubérant lineman lui saute au cou pour jouer, percutant son dos, et le fasse tomber sur le lit. Rien de déplacé cela dit, au départ.  
Mais voilà, l'esprit échauffé et perdu dans la brume de l'alcool, Mizumachi n'avait pas réalisé que déshabiller son équipier n'était forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout quand celui-ci n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état.  
Un baiser, puis deux, puis beaucoup d'autres pendant que chacun luttait avec le tee-shirt de l'autre, les mains engourdies par l'abus de bières, la respiration déjà saccadée.  
Mais ce fut quand les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque quand il lui mordit violemment le creux de l'épaule que Kakei sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Cette nuit là, il avait préféré dormir sur le canapé, du coup.

*****

Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne qui lui pilonnait les tempes. Allongé sur le lit de Kobanzame avec un sac de glace sur le front, Mizumachi essayait de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Sans grand succès.  
Déjà, comment était-il arrivé là ? Aucune idée.

Il s'était relevé au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, une fois qu'il sentait son cerveau se congeler sous la poche de glaçons, et se dirigea vers une salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage. Il eut un petit cri de surprise et fit un bond en arrière en se regardant dans le miroir.  
A la base de son cou, une belle marque violacée ternissait sa peau déjà bronzée. Une marque on ne peut plus identifiable à un suçon ou à une morsure. Sauf que la veille, il n'y avait pas eu une seule fille pendant la soirée.

Une douche. Vite.

*****

Si le reste de la fête restait vague, l'incident avec Mizumachi était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il pouvait encore sentir ses grandes mains parcourir sa peau, à la recherche de son torse et de son ventre, dans une caresse qu'il qualifierait de plus qu'agréable. Lascive, même. Avait-il besoin de se souvenir des détails ?

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur son bol de céréales que Kobanzame, en bon hôte, venait de lui servir, se rasseyant autour de la table que tous partageaient pour un frugal petit-déjeuner, chacun grognant indistinctement ou se massant les tempes douloureusement.  
Bon, au moins, personne n'avait été témoin de leur bref instant de faiblesse –qui aurait pu déboucher sur quelque chose de bien pire que quelques attouchements.

D'ailleurs où était Mizumachi ?

« QUI ?!! »

*****

Il était sorti de la salle de bain en trombe une fois sa douche prise, et avait déboulé dans le salon en caleçon, pointant rageusement la marque honteuse imprimée sur son cou.

Il vit ses équipiers se pétrifier devant une scène aussi inhabituelle.  
Pas qu'il soit en caleçon, ça ils étaient rodés.  
Non. Qu'il soit en _colère_.

Il n'y eut qu'un long silence pesant, car honnêtement, personne n'en savait rien. Mais tous détournèrent la tête en identifiant cette petite marque, certains rougissant, et priant pour que l'alcool ne leur ai pas fait faire de choses abominables –surtout à Mizumachi.  
Le blond se calma presque instantanément et reprit son large sourire, faisant soupirer de soulagement les joueurs présents.

« Ah bah si personne s'en souvient, c'est pas grave, alors. »

Il se détourna pour sortir de la maison.  
Kobanzame l'interpela.

« Bah ? Mizumachi ? Où tu…  
- Je prends juste un peu l'air, je reviens. Avec l'alcool d'hier tout ça… »

Le quaterback acquiesça et se rassit, laissant son invité sortir sur le pas de la porte.  
Et Kakei osa enfin lever son nez de son bol.

*****

« Lâche, lâche, lâche. »

Voilà ce qu'il se répétait depuis que Mizumachi était sorti. C'était contre ses principes de ne rien dire, de cacher la vérité. Mais voir le blond dans un tel état de fureur –même éphémère- l'avait totalement tétanisé.

Il risqua un œil vers l'horloge. Déjà une heure que le lineman était sorti « prendre l'air », et ça commençait à rudement l'inquiéter.  
Kakei se déroba à l'attention de reste de l'équipe et s'éclipsa pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors, tombant en ouvrant la porte sur un Mizumachi avec un air qu'il n'aurait jamais cu voir sur ce visage si enjoué d'habitude.  
Il était clair qu'il avait pleuré.

« Mizumachi ?  
- Ah ! Kakei ! »

Le grand blond se frotta rapidement les yeux et reprit son sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Mais ses yeux rouge et gonflés ne laissait planer aucun doute.

« Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si ! Si ! C'est juste… »

Il eut un rire nerveux et le brun s'assit à ses côtés.

« Enfin je me demande... juste ce que j'ai fait hier… je… c'est nul hein ? C'est pathétique…  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai une bête marque et du coup bah, je m'imagine des trucs. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais, et avec qui ! C'est… tu trouves pas ça pitoyable ? »

Ses grands yeux verts manquaient de déborder à tout moment, alors qu'il gardait un sourire plus que forcé.

« Et puis y avait que des garçons avec nous. Je vois pas qui aurait pu être assez tordu pour… même bourré je veux dire… c'est écœurant, non ? »

Kakei resta de marbre un moment, avant de se relever sans crier gare et de rentrer dans la maison de Kobanzame pour se changer en vitesse et repartir chez lui, sans même jeter un regard au blond quand il repassa à côté de lui en sortant.

« Kakei ? »

Ecœurant ? C'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus !

« K-Kakei ! Où tu…  
- Fiche-moi la paix, je suis trop tordu pour te fréquenter, apparemment. »

Mizumachi resta bête un long moment, assez pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.  
Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase anodine, dite par le blond sous le coup du désarroi, l'avait-elle touché à ce point ?

*****

Ils s'étaient évité toute la journée suivant l'incident. Enfin plus précisément, c'était Kakei qui l'esquivait soigneusement rasant le mur en détournant la tête dans les couloirs, ou faisant bien attention d'être à l'autre bout de la cour.  
Même pendant l'entraînement le grand brun ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, comme hargneux.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé Kakei si rancunier. Ce qu'il avait dit, c'était vraiment si grave que ça ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.  
Aussi réussit-il après l'entrainement à le plaquer contre un ders murs du vestiaires, lui coupant toute retraite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le ton était posé, sans le moindre agacement. Une question simple suivie d'une remarque acerbe.

« Je croyais être écoeurant.  
- C-C'est pas ça ! se défendit-il. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était toi qui avais laissé ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis un garçon comme tu dis, et tordu en plus.  
- Arrête, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
- Alors quoi ?! »

Kakei avait subitement haussé le ton, attrapant les bras de Mizumachi qui lui encadraient le cou.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ! Toi qui a commencé à essayer de me dessaper avec des idées pas très nettes derrière la tête ! C'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur un autre ! C'est toi et seulement toi qui a causé ça ! T'étais rond comme une queue de pelle et ça te dédouanerais de tes responsabilités ?! Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! »

Les beaux yeux bleus du linebacker se vissèrent dans ceux émeraudes de l'ancien nageur, qui recula, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette colère brûlante qui émanait de ce jeune homme habituellement si froid.

« Te fous pas de moi, finit-il par lâcher, un ton plus bas, presque triste.  
- Kakei ? »

Le grand brun avait l'air abattu, et il s'assit sur un banc du vestiaire, se massant le front.

« Si ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça… tu sais je suis déso…  
- Si ça peut te rassurer on n'a rien fait. Je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait à temps. A moins tu arrêteras de te demander ce qui s'est passé pendant la soirée. »

Mizumachi eut une petite moue triste et força son équipier à relever la tête vers lui, rosissant.

« Si… enfin si tu veux… On peut peut-être arranger ça.  
- P-Pardon ?!  
- Si je t'ai sauté dessus avant-hier… c'est que quelque part je devais en avoir envie nan ? le sourire du blond reprit sa place et éclaira son visage enfantin. Alors reprenons où on s'était arrêté ! »

*****

Kakei tenta de contester mais les lèvres du lineman sur les siennes coupèrent court à toute protestation.  
Les mains de Mizumachi derrière sa nuque l'empêchant de se dérober, il finit par s'abandonner à ce baiser maladroit, fermant les yeux, un peu crispé. Il n'aurait même pas imaginé que son ami lui fasse des avances pareilles sobre.

Pourtant, il sentait une certaine réserve, une timidité manifeste dans ses baisers, et surtout dans ses caresses tremblantes quand les mains du blond se perdaient derrière sa nuque et son dos, hasardeuses.

« Ca ne va pas ? finit par demander le tight-end.  
- C-c'est rien… c'est juste que…  
- Kakei, Mizumachi ! Vous êtes encore là ?! »

Les deux grands adolescents se redressèrent d'un seul mouvement juste avant que leur quaterback n'entre dans le vestiaire.  
Ils l'écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite les féliciter pour leur entraînement d'aujourd'hui, afin de les consoler de leur défaite de l'avant-veille. Il faisait ça avec tous les joueurs, par simple gentillesse. Un type bien, Kobanzame. Mais une fois qu'il fut parti, les deux équipiers reprirent immédiatement leur conversation.  
Cette interruption avait eu le mérite de décider Mizumachi à parler, et surtout de les couper dans leur élan. Tant mieux, en fait.

« Je n'ai… jamais… enfin tu vois tu serais m-mon…mon premier. »

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il s'était mis dans tous ses états le matin dernier ? Il est vrai que passer sa première fois avec un inconnu est passablement ivre, ce n'était pas le rêve. Voilà d'où venait ces sanglots et ces paroles acerbes. Il comprenait mieux.  
Prenant le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, Kakei lui sourit un peu.

« Allons autre part que dans un vestiaire pour ce genre de choses, alors. Ce ne serait pas convenable. »

*****

Rien que la caresse de Kakei, sa main chaude courant sur ses reins lui donnait le tournis. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant en confiance avec quelqu'un. Ca lui semblait pourtant si étrange d'être là, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de son futur amant, laissant le grand brun parcourir son corps de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, sans le brusquer, sans le forcer.  
Il se sentait juste bien. A sa place entre ces caresses et ces baisers patients, rassurants. Il ferma les yeux quand le tight-end lui mordilla le cou, et gémit doucement, se cambrant un peu quand la bouche de Kakei descendit le long de son échine.  
Mizumachi soupira aussi quand les grandes mains du brun remontèrent le long de ses jambes dénudées pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

Il se laissait bercer par les paroles apaisantes de son compagnon, croyant en lui comme le jour où il avait signé son adhésion au club. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Mais enfin, il se crispa d'instinct quand les doigts de son partenaire s'immiscèrent un peu trop près à son goût de son intimité. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, c'était normal. Mais il avait confiance malgré tout, et se détendit comme il pouvait sous les lèvres du brun qui parcouraient tendrement sa nuque.

« Ca va aller… Kengo. »

Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale à ce murmure. Son propre prénom soupiré de cette façon avait eu le mérite de lui faire un effet dingue. Surtout venant de Kakei, si distant d'ordinaire.

Il serra ses doigts sur les draps quand un, puis deux doigts s'introduisirent doucement en lui, mais il ne broncha pas, encouragé par les paroles de son amant. Parce que dans chacun de ses mots et chacune de ses phrases, il sentait que ce qui était le plus important maintenant, c'était de ne pas le blesser, ni le brusquer. Renier son plaisir pour que cette première fois soit un souvenir inoubliable.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque le tight-end le pénétra lentement, mais chacun de ses muscles était tendu à craquer, l'empêchant de bouger, ce qui lui aurait fait encore plus mal. Il supporterait. Kakei lui promettait que ça irait, que la douleur allait s'effacer, alors il le croyait, se relâchant peu à peu, s'abandonnant au fur et à mesure au plaisir déferlant au creux de son ventre au rythme des mouvements de hanches de son compagnon.

La main de ce dernier lui attrapa la mâchoire pour qu'ils puissent se regarder pendant cet acte presque solennel entre eux, lui volant un baiser pendant que Mizumachi sentait les doigts de la main libre du brun se refermer sur son membre tendu, maintenant que le blond était presque à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

« Shun… »

Un soupir étranglé pendant qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, qui provoqua celui de son équipier et amant dans de légères saccades. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs un long moment sans bouger, se contentant de se regarder, l'air un peu ébahi de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Tout ça à cause… non, grâce à une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. Ils s'étaient découvert une attirance mutuelle qui pourrait muer vers quelque chose de plus fort, pourquoi pas ? Pour l'instant, tout ce qui leur importait c'était de rester là, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

*****

Ils s'étaient endormis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et Kakei se leva le premier, restant un long moment à observer le corps de grand blond encore assoupi, emmêlés dans les draps. Il passa une main dans les cheveux couleur paille de son nouvel amant et déposa un baiser sur son front. La poigne de Mizumachi se referma d'instinct sur son bras et il grogna pendant son sommeil, faisant sourire son compagnon.  
Le lineman ouvrit un œil.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Après cette histoire ? Le laisser en plan après sa première fois en plus ? Comme si.

« Jamais. »


End file.
